(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gloves for the human hand which are particularly useful in participating in activities which require a snug fit of the glove at the distal end of the fingers. More particularly, this invention relates to a glove specifically designed to provide expandable zones along the lateral sides of the finger stalls of the gloves just distal to the proximal interphalangeal joints of the fingers thereby allowing a glove to expand at the proximal interphalangeal joints providing a snug fit at the distal ends of the fingers.
(b) Description of Related Art
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. Moreover, there are a number of patents which teach gloves and glove construction useful for specific sporting activities, as well as work gloves, dress gloves and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,226 teaches a glove construction with selected portions of the glove including expansion zones to accommodate hands of different sizes, as well as enlargement of selected areas when bending and flexing the fingers of the wearer. This reference teaches leather or a relatively inelastic palmar side section and an elastic dorsal side section with outwardly extending finger and thumb stalls. The longitudinally extending edges or sides along the finger stalls include an expansion zone of knitted material which extends from the web between the index finger stall and the thumb stall along the entire length of the index finger.
Moreover, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,188 teaches a golf glove wherein the longitudinal extending areas along the sides of the finger stalls of the glove are made of a material possessing only slight extensibility, such as leather, and the other areas of the finger stalls are made of an extensible, elastic material.
Although, hand protection from direct shock and abrasions is found in gloves of the present art, what is needed is a glove which provides improved grip, comfort and performance by providing a glove with finger stalls which expand at the proximal interphalangeal joint providing with a snug fit at the distal ends of the fingers.